cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Howard Vernon
Howard Vernon (1914 - 1996) a.k.a. Mario Lippert Film Deaths *''The Awful Dr. Orloff'' (Gritos en la noche) (1962) [Dr. Orloff]: Stabbed repeatedly in the chest and stomach by Ricardo Valle in Howard's laboratory. (Note: Howard would go on to play "Dr. Orloff" in several other movies, but they were connected in name only.) *''The Sadistic Baron von Klaus'' (La Mano de un hombre muerto) (1962) [Max von Klaus]: Stabbed in the stomach by Hugo Blanco, after Howard tries to stop Hugo from attacking Paula Martel in the road. *''Alphaville'' (Alphaville, une étrange aventure de Lemmy Caution) (1965) [Professor Leonard Nosferatu a.k.a. Professor von Braun]: Shot to death by Eddie Constantine. *''The Diabolical Dr. Z'' (Miss Muerte; Miss Death and Dr. Z in the Grip of the Maniac) (1966) [Dr. Vicas]: Stabbed to death by Guy Mairesse, after Estella Blain first scratches Howard with her poisoned fingernails. (Thanks to Eric) *''Castle of the Creeping Flesh'' (Im Schloss der blutigen Begierde; Castle of Bloody Lust; Castle of Unholy Desires) (1968) [Baron Saxon]: Playing a dual role as both a 20th-century nobleman and his ancestor, the ancestor is executed by beheading in a flashback sequence. The 20th-century "Baron Saxon" commits suicide by jumping from the castle tower, while carrying the body of his daughter (Claudia Butenuth). *''Succubus'' (Necronomicon: Getraumte Sunden) (1968) [Admiral Kapp]: Stabbed in the eye with a hairpin by Janine Reynaud. *''She Killed in Ecstasy'' (Sie totete in Ekstase) (1971) [Professor Jonathan Walker]: Throat slit, then stabbed in the crotch, by Soledad Miranda while in bed with her. (Nudity alert: Full frontal) *''Dracula, Prisoner of Frankenstein'' (Dracula contra Frankenstein; Dracula vs. Frankenstein) (1972) [Dracula]: Stabbed in the chest with a wooden stake by Alberto Dalbes as Howard is lying in his coffin; his body transforms into a bat after his death. He is later brought back to life by Dennis Price in Dennis' laboratory, and dies once again when Dennis stabs him in the heart with a wooden spear in Howard's coffin. *''The French Sex Murders'' (Casa d'appuntamento; The Bogeyman and the French Murders) (1972) [Professor Waldemar]: Falls to his death from the Eiffel Tower while fleeing from Robert Sacchi and the other police. *''The Demons'' (Les démons) (1973) [Lord Malcolm de Winter]: Stabbed in the chest in a swordfight with Cihangir Gaffari. *''The Obscene Mirror'' (Al Otro lado del espejo; Inside a Dark Mirror; The Other Side of the Mirror) (1973) [Ana's Father]: Commits suicide by hanging himself; he appears to his daughter (Emma Cohen) as a ghost in the mirror afterwards. (Note: This film was released in different versions for different markets; for the French and Italian markets, alternate scenes were filmed with Lina Romay as the ghost of Emma's sister. However, the articles I've read are unclear whether or not Howard's scenes were cut from the French/Italian version.) *''Lorna the Exorcist'' (Les Possedees du diable) (1974) [Maurizius, Lorna's Butler]: Shot in the chest by Guy Delorme in Pamela Stanford's home. TV Deaths None known. Gallery howardvernon-succubus.jpg|Howard Vernon in 'Succubus' Category:Actors Category:Swiss actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1914 Births Category:1996 Deaths Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by wooden stake Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Nudity